TUGG crossover with the LFA-Transformers
by Charles Roberts
Summary: It a crossover with the TUGG/LFA/Transformers and Max Luthor is back.


TUGG/LFA/Transformers  
The Transformers are copyright by Sabain/ Fox Kids, The Warner Brothers characters are copyright by Warner Brothers, and Lighting Force Agency characters are copyright by Aaron "Lighting" Roberts.  
  
The Characters for the show  
  
The Good Guys  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs + Tiny Toons  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Quick Mouth = Flash + Yakko  
  
Green Gag bag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Cutie Queen = Wonder Woman + Dot  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Martian Manhunter + Chicken Boo  
  
Sea-Squirrel = Aqua man + Slappy Squirrel  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + The Brain  
  
The Wonder Bunny's and Bleep the Monkey = The Wonder Twins and Gleep the Monkey+ Buster, Babs Bunny, and Binky Bunny  
  
Duckman Beyond = Batman Beyond + Pucky Duck  
  
The Ham = The Robin + Hampton J. Pig  
  
Sunk girl = Catwoman + Fife La Fume  
  
Tornado = Samurai + Dizzy Devil  
  
The Condorman = The Hawkman + Willy the Condor  
  
Dr. Loon = Dr. Strange + Shirley McLoon  
  
Lighting Force Agency + Trans-force Agency = Transformers   
  
Alexander "Lighting" Armington Change to Lighting Man  
  
Ale-prime + Alexander Armington = Ompus-Prime   
  
Powers Super Sayin up to 50,000,000,000  
  
Thunder-Lighting Slash  
  
K-may-may wave  
  
Typhoon Wave  
  
Special-Finishing Moves  
  
Server Storm  
  
Lighting-Thunder Strike  
  
Sonic Explosion  
  
Sprite Boom  
  
Razor "Raptor" Armington Change to Raptor Man  
  
Raz-Manges + Razor Armington = Utarl Magens   
  
Powers Super Sayin to 40,000,000,000  
  
Rage Attacked  
  
50 Missiles  
  
Night Flash  
  
Ice Beam  
  
K-may-may wave  
  
Special-Finishing Moves  
  
Hyper-Tornado  
  
Water Canyon  
  
Ace Explosion  
  
Thunder Wave  
Autobots Borthers   
Jase-Razor + Jasion Crocthen = Rale Razor  
  
Ram-pron + Rams Malone = X-pron   
  
Bren-Prow + Brent Crocthen = Prow   
  
Sid-Frito + Frito the Fox = Sidebirn   
Team Bulted Trans   
James-Spike + James Tompson = Rale Spike   
  
Danta-Run + Danta Howard = Rapid Run   
  
Ed-Night Express + Edward Kinderk Sharp = Midnight Express   
  
Spy Changers   
  
Rock-Shot + Rock Ranger = Hot Shot   
  
M.E.V.E + Mike Storm = R.E.V.E   
  
Source + Scott Sriker = Force   
  
Skywire + Snake Nighter = Crosswire   
  
Gionhide + Gangus Jake = Inorhide   
  
Rauge + Roger Tiker = Margae   
  
Bill Team   
  
Meged + Mike Houston = Weged   
  
Stronghide + Sryker Storm = Roughhide   
  
Mightower + Maggens Tayor = Hightower   
  
Rimlock + Rangers Ronald = Gimlock   
  
Nie + Nate Jones = Tie   
  
Auto-Boats   
  
Cyber-Boat + Brian speeders = Cyber-Shark   
  
World Domination Legion = The Legion of Doom  
  
CEO of the cosmos = Darkseid + CEO Plotz  
  
Queen Mink = Queen Bee + Minerva Mink  
  
Bullybird + Despero + Pesto  
  
Copy-Hamster= Amazo + Snowball  
  
Max Luthor = Lex Luthor + Montana Max  
  
The Genius = The Brainac + Calamity Coyote  
  
Dark Pinky + Pinky  
  
Poison Billy + Poison Ivy = Billy  
  
Max Luthor + Montana Max = Lex Luthor   
  
Location World Domination Legion HQ, Acme Acers, California   
  
Date Januray 7, 2002   
  
Time 6:21 Picific Time (9:21 Eastern Time)   
  
Max Luthor was descusing the plains with CEO of the Darkside how to capture   
The TUGG.   
  
Max Luthor: This is Hiponal Device that put anybody in to willing servent or zombie.   
  
CEO: How dose it work.   
  
Max: I galad you ask me I bourght an test subject bring her in boys.   
  
It was Devilwoman she was being carey by Dark Pinky and The Geinus.   
  
Devilwoman: Let me go our else.   
  
CEO: Or else what Devilwoman?   
  
Devilwoman: CEO of the comso what do you want?   
  
CEO: Max was going show you how his hipno divice work.   
  
Devilwoman: You not going to get away with this.   
  
CEO: Max would you proced.   
  
Max: Sure, hold sitle Devilwoman.   
  
Devilwoman: NOOOO!   
  
Max Hipno device was shoting a red beam at her and Devilwoman became zombie.   
  
Max: Now who do you serve?   
  
Devilwoman[Trance like]: CEo of the comso.  
  
CEO: Now Devilwoman I want you go to your HQ and tell the TUGG that I plaining to Acttaked the Looniversity and  
once they come the Max will use his Hipno device to hit the TUGG one by one and after they are zombie I will comand them   
to destory the Lighting-Transformers and rule the world Ha HA HA!.   
  
Devilwoman: Yes Master.   
  
The Next Day at The TUGG HQ.   
  
The TUGG was chatting with LFA-Transformers.   
  
Quick Mouth: Sho you guys can transforme.   
  
Ale-Prime: Yea we can.   
  
But Devilwoman came in and tell them that CEO was about to acttaked the Looniversity.   
  
Babs, Buster, Duckman Beyond, The Robin, Sunk-girl, Dr. Loon, Dizzy Devil, and The Condorman: What?   
  
Devilwoman: I was there that what they say.   
  
Buster: This is a Trap?   
  
Devilwoman: NO.   
  
Quick Mouth: Alex-prime this is our battle but if we are introble I will call you.   
  
Alex-Prime: Sure we will listen.   
  
Quick Mouth: Let go TUGG and Save the Looniversity.   
  
When the TUGG arive at the Loonviersety they saw TWDL attackting the school.   
  
Quick Mouth: We need to slpit up two groups.   
  
When they about to slpit up the TWDL suprise them.   
  
CEO: You are not going to slpit up because my men have you trap.   
  
Quick Mouth: How did you know?   
  
CEO: Our Hipnocit Devilwoman help us.   
  
Quick Mouth: What Devilwoman?   
  
Devilwoman: [Under Trance] That right you fools and Max will showe you his gimso.   
  
Max Luthor: Hello gane rember me.   
  
TUGG: Max Luthor!!!   
  
Max: That Right and thanks to my Hipno divice and now I will turnd you into zombies and destory the LFA-Transformers once and for all.   
  
TUGG: We will not going to help you.   
  
Max: That what you think.   
  
Max fire his Hipno divice and turnd the TUGG into zombies.   
  
TUGG: Noooo!   
  
Now it was too late the TUGG are now zombies.   
  
CEO: Now who is your master?   
  
TUGG: You are CEO.   
  
CEO: HA HA HA! Now we have the TUGG under our control.   
  
But Alex-Prime saw this now he was mad.   
  
Alex-Prime: Mia anitace LFA-Atobots Battle portal call we got an emergencey.   
  
Mia: Listen up all LFA-Atobots battle portal call we got an emercegeny Atobots borthers Brent-Prow, Jason-Pron, and Frito-Burn go to the Looniversity we got an   
TWDL are spoted at the school.   
  
Brent-Prow: We are onit.  
  
Frito-Burn: Can I say hi to the red sports car?   
  
Jason-Pron: No we need to get to the Looniversity   
  
Mia: Team Butlet Train The TWDL are spoted at the Loniversity go and help the Atobots Brothers.  
  
James-Spike: We are on it, Let go Brothers.   
  
Danta-Run: Sorry people I have to go but an nother train is coming.   
  
Ed-Night Express: I trebauly Sorry people I have to go in an emergency.  
  
Mia: Spy-changers this is and Atobot battle portal call Rock-Shot, M.E.V.E., Socre, Skywire, Gionhide, Rague, go to the Loniversity and Spot the TWDL.   
  
Rock-Shot[In stelth molde] I on it.   
  
M.E.V.E.: Right I am going.   
  
Skywire: THe TWDL better wacht out they are going to pay.   
  
Gionhide: Let get those varments.   
  
Rague: I up for TWDL bashing.   
  
Alex-Prime: Rick-Magus let go.   
  
Rick-Magus: Right.   
  
Alex-Prime: Fire engen mode.   
  
Razor-Magus: Carer Transport mode.   
  
At the school   
  
CEO: Now I rule the universt with the TUGG as my slaves.   
  
Alex-Prime: Don't Count on it CEO.   
  
CEO: It Alex-Prime and the LFA-Transformers.   
  
Alex-Prime: Alex-Prime Transforme, [Change form truck to human]   
Battle mode [Armor gerar and Fireholes].  
  
Raz-Magus: Raz-Magus transforme [Change form transport to human].  
  
James-Spike: James-Spike Transforme.   
  
Danta-Run: Danta-Run Transforme.   
  
Ed-night express: ed-night express transforme.   
  
Brent-prow: Brent-Prow transforme.  
  
Frito-burn: Frito-burn transforme.   
  
Ram-pron: Ram-Pron Transforme.   
  
Rock-shot: Rock-shot Transforme.   
  
M.E.V.E.: M.E.V.E. Transforme.   
  
Source: Source transforme.   
  
Skywire: Skywire Transforme.   
  
Gionhide: Gionhide transforme.   
  
Rauge: Rauge Transforme.   
  
CEO: Max Luthor summed the slaves.   
  
Max: Right CEO, slaves TUGG destory the LFA-Transformer.   
  
Slaves TUGG: Yes master.   
  
Data-Run: Hay James-Spike you think it time?   
  
James-Spike: Yes it is.   
  
James-Spike, Data-Run, Ed-Nightexpress: Butlet train fusion mode [All 3 Butlet trains combinde into Jase-Razor]   
  
Jase-Razor: Jase-Razor online.   
  
Skywire: You should think we sould try the ring around the dope?   
  
Rock-Shot: I think you are correct, guys ring around the dope let go for it.  
  
While the Spy-Changers run ring around the TWD Alex-Prime, Jase-Razor, Razor-Magus, Brent-Prow, Frito-Burn and Rams-Pron are fighting slaves TUGG.   
  
Alex-Prime was faceing Powerhouse.   
  
Razor-Magus was faceing Duckman Beyound.   
  
Jase-Razor was faceing Dr. Loon.   
  
Brent-Prow was faceing Quick Mouth   
  
Frito-Burn was faceing Devilwoman   
  
Rams-Pron was faceing Green Gag bag  
  
Cyber-Boat was faceing Sea-Squirrel.   
  
Rams-Pron was having diffucalteys with Green Gag bag.   
  
Green Gag bag: Well let see what can we do with your carbrater.  
  
Rams-Pron: Alex-Prime help.   
  
But Alex-Prime allredy frizzes Powerhouse and saw Green Gag Bag beating up Rams-Pron.   
  
Alex-Prime: Hay Green Gag Bag hears something to cool you.   
  
Green Gag Bag: Realey?   
  
Alex-Prime: Realey, Blizzer storm fire.   
  
Alex-prime has cooled Green Gag Bag and also know how to destory the hipno-divice.   
  
Alex-Prime: Rock-Shot can you aim your weapion to the hipno-device?   
  
Rock-Shot: Yea I can.   
  
Alex-Prime: Tell the Spy-Changers to lock on Max hipno-device.   
  
Rock-Shot: Shure, Spy-Changers lock on Max hipno-device.   
  
Spy-Changers: We got an lock on it.   
  
Rock-Shot: Fire!  
  
Spy-Changers blasters hit the hipno-device and the TUGG returnd to normal and Alex use his hit blaster to free Powerhouse and Green Gag Bag.   
  
Quick-Mouth: What hapen?   
  
Alex-Prime: We free you from the hipno-device now you are back to your normal self, and you to Sunk girl.  
  
Sunk-girl: Mo to ce Alex.   
  
Alex-Prime: Now TUGG do you want to get revinge on the TWD also Trash?   
  
TUGG: Yae.   
  
TWD: Oh O.   
  
Alex-Prime: Blizzer-storme fire.   
  
Alex-Prime frezzes the TWD, Green Gag bag pulse out a golf cub, and Powerhouse grabs the golf cub and hit the frozen TWD into orbet.   
  
CEO: I will get my revinge on you, THE TUGG, and THE LFA too.   
  
Alex-Prime: That was over.   
  
Sunk-girl: kiss me my love.   
  
Alex-Prime: Sure.   
  
They Kiss pasonely.   
  
THE END. 


End file.
